roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Combos
Introduction Combos are a set of synergized spells that is usually a mixture of different elements that usually includes a stun spell and a high-damaging spell. Slow Combos Slow combos rely on slow spells to deal high damage to enemies that almost always includes a stun spell to stop enemies from escaping. It is much harder to hit enemies with slow spells, which, consequently, result in a higher-damaging combo but a higher risk of missing and wasting your mana. Nightmare Freeze Elements needed: Nightmare, Light (optional), Spirit (optional), Fire (optional) # Use Bloodcurling Blast to stun your opponent # Use Skeleton Grab to deal damage as well as keep players there (this step can be skipped) # Use any high-damaging spell (horrifying heads, vigor gyration, orbs of enlightenment, etc) to deal high damage while the player is still stunned * Note: Uses a lot of mana Blind Bat Elements needed: Void, Storm (optional), Darkness (optional), Ice (optional), Lava (optional), Wind (optional) # First, blind enemies with void bomb # Then, use a fast transportation spell to transport you near your enemy (shadow sneak, lightning flash) # Lastly, use a contact spell to deal heavy damage to opponents (void lightning, void of terror, frozen incursion, magma drop) * Note: Players usually panic when blinded by void bomb, causing them to forget to use their transportation spells. Take advantage of this by getting closer * Note: If you are what is known as a combo annoyance (A person who uses combos and annoys people) like I am, throw in a wind cannon at the end. Glazed Death Elements needed: Ice, Storm, Gravity (recommended) # Use lightning flash while doing a front flip to get closer to your opponent for a good aim # Use glaze whail to stun opponent (best used while in the air for more accuracy) # Use a high-damaging spell (gravitational field recommended) to damage opponents Vine Tumble Elements needed: Nature, Water, An element with a contact spell, Others optional (Though either Wind or Earth) # Use Vine Trap to Trap opponents down (requires good aim and timing) # Use Water tumble and directly aim it at the trapped opponent # When reaching the opponent with water tumble, use a contact spell such as Void lightning # Finally, use a fast powerful projectile spell such as Articulated Spikes or Wind Tornadoes to give an inescapable finish Incinerating Pull Elements needed: Grass, Lava, Nature, an element with a high-damage rapid-fire spell # Vine your opponent towards you. # Use Incinerating Burst to keep the opponent in a stable position in front of you. # Use Leaf Tornado to deal a massive stun. # Use Spiky Shield to prevent your opponent from using spells. # If still alive, finish off your opponent with a high-damaging rapid fire spell to finish the victim off. (I preferably use Consecutive Fire Bullets) Note: This combo uses a lot of mana, so save your stamina and recharge. Fear of Nightmare this is a full Nightmare combo that i have recently come up with. Element needed: Nightmare Use Blood Curling Blast (for stun) Use Skeleton Grab (for disorientation) Use Ult or Horrifying Heads (for MASSIVE damage) Note: this consumes tons of Mana (for being a Nightmare combo) Spiralling Contact Elements needed: Wind, an element with a contact spell 1. Use Spiral Spin to get close to an enemy (works best if their attention is on something else) 2. Use a contact spell when you get close to the enemy (Frozen Incursion and Void Lightning work well, but feel free to use a different contact spell) 3. Use Wind Cannon to push them away and deal more damage 4. (Optional) Use Wind Tornados if they are still alive Shattered Dream Elements required: Lava, Spectrum and Crystal 1. Use Incinerating Burst 2. Use Gamma Surge while enemy is stunned 3. Use Lucid Rift and Rainbow Shockwave if still alive Blind Terror Elements required:Grass,Spectrum,Void,Crystal 1.Use vine 2.Void Bomb the enemy(Useful if Stun ends too fast) 3.While he's blind,use Gamma Surge 4.End him with Lucid Rift(Uses a small amount of mana) Hell's Ascent Elements needed: Wind, Fire # Use Wind Ascend. # Use Hell's Core in the air. Fast Combos Fast Combos are done with fast spells that does not use a lot of mana. This type of combo usually deal less damage than Slow Combos but are less risky to do. Upward Sphere Shine Required Elements: Any element that consumes an air-launch move & Light * Start off by using any move that will launch you off the ground. * When you are as high as you can be using the move, fully charge Scintillant Rejuvination in mid-air. NOTE: This is not particularly meant for PvP, but healing yourself & being less vunerable in a situation when your HP is low. Infernal Gate Elements needed: Lava, Earth # Use Rock Fist to get nearer # Quickly use Volcanic Eruption * This combo is best used around a group Lava-nado Elements needed: Water, Lava # Use water tornado to lift players into the air # Use incinerating burst to deal damage to the player * Note: This combo is best used when confronting a group of enemies because it does not deal high damage but does deal medium damage to all players in the area. Vine Shot Elements needed: Grass, Wind, all other elements that has a spell to deal high damage (optional) # First, use Vine to bring your enemy to you. # Use a high-damaging spell of your choice to attack them while they're stunned. Contact spells are recommended. # Use wind cannon to shove them away Water Beam Stun Elements needed: Water, Spirit (recommended), Light (optional), Nightmare (optional) # Use water beam to hit your opponent, stun them, and deal medium damage. Make sure to aim it while in the air (do front flip); it is much easier to hit opponents with water beam in the air # Use vigor gyration or any other high-damaging spells (orbs of enlightenment, horrifying heads) to deal high damage * Note: This combo recharges really quickly if you use vigor gyration, so repeat this process at your opponents * Tip: use lightning flash while using this to be sneaky Scorching Blast Elements needed: Lava, Fire (recommended), Light (optional), Nightmare (optional) # Use incinerating burst to stun opponents # Use consecutive fire bullets or any other high-damaging spells to deal high damage to your opponent * Note: This combo recharges really quickly if you use consecutive fire bullets Close-range kill Elements needed: Spirit, Crystal # Use Essence Relegation # Then use Crystal Armament, immediately, don't wait for the first spell to end. * Tip: Use this combo in close range only * Note: With 100/100 Power this combo does 1000-1500 damage, killing fairly new players quickly, best used in rusher sets. Rewinding Warp Elements needed: Time, Wind # Shoot Genesis Ray in a place that is close to your opponent, but not close enough to entrap the opponent. # Use Wind Cannon to push them into the warp. # Note: This will make them warp into and out of the dome and cause pretty high damage. Unbeknownst Bombing Elements needed: Wind, Any Element with a Projectile Spell # Use Wind Ascend. # Whilst in the air, use a projectile spell. # If you are near your opponent and your projectile hits, up to 700 damage will be dealt. # Note: Because you will be moving up and down, charging spells or spells that take a few seconds to activate are not recommended, so use Great Fire Blast, Vitality Abolishment, Water Beam or another fast spell. Windy Escape Elements needed: Wind # Use Wind Ascend. # Whilst being shot into the air, use Spiral Spin (this spell can be charged). This should allow you to escape. # Note: If you do not need to escape or need to attack whilst retreating, use Spiral Spin as a weapon, as it can deal damage. Spiked Firewall Elements needed: Earth, Fire For attack: # Use charged Aciculated Spikes. # Get other players to shoot Great Fire Blasts at the spikes (this can be done beforehand). For defence: # Use charged Aciculated Spikes to block an incoming non-intangible projectile. Note: Charging is recommended because this makes the spikes go higher and further. = Spam Combos These combos use certain spells but in any order. Often they are good if you repeat the spells over and over against one opponent. Often they are fast combos as well. However, they take up a lot of mana, so use them wisely. Blood Torment Avalanche Required Elements: Grass (Optional), Nightmare, Earth, & Darkness * Use Vine, if necessary, to pull your opponent towards you. * Freeze your opponent with Bloodcurdling Blast to get a straight hit with other combo attacks. * Use Rocks Avalanche on your opponent, recommended uncharged. * Finish your opponent by sending down Murky Missiles on them. NOTE: If this did not finish your opponent, most likely due to their HP points, recharge & repeat. Sky Violation Required Elements: Gravity, Wind, & Spectrum * Start by activating Inertia in order to decrease your gravity to move up higher. * Right after Inertia is activated, use Wind Ascend to begin flying up to your destination. * For the final boost, use Rainbow Shockwave. Delay approximately 3-4 seconds after Wind Ascend, then direct it upwards. NOTE: This is not particularly meant for PvP, but reaching high destinations. This is able to reach the highest point in the standard map. Wind Cycle Elements needed: Wind, grass * Use Wind Tornado[es] against an enemy. * Use Leaf Storm and throw them up. * Use Wind Cannon to shove them. * Note: This combo is focused on damage and stun. Water Beam Wind Stun Cycle Elements needed: Water, Wind * Use water beam * Use wind tornado[es] * Note: Wind Tornado[es] is extremely hard to dodge, and water beam is best used when in the air. Blind, Launch, Repeat Elements needed: Void, Wind Use any blinding move (make the enemy panic) Use Wind cannon (launch them into a wall or off the map if you're feeling confident) Repeat (self explanitory) pretty much this will take two of the most annoying yet funny ability's in the game and take them into combos around the map. Colored Burn Elements required: Lava,Spectrum 1.When close to the enemy use Volcanic Eruption 2.Rapidly go to him and use Magma Drop 3.End the enemy with Holobeam Combo Credits These are the people who came up with the combos. If you have any more combos, please add them up there as well as add your Roblox name. * ArcaneWerewolf (Last known level 157) * Doge20177 (Last known level 103) * UrosCubrilo (level 45) * crusherx1496 (level 126) * BillyJoeTheThird - GiveMeFoodToEat (level 151) * IlWindlI (level 191) * ben0h555 (last known level: 84) * Jinx666 - LetsDance_Boys (Level unknown level over 150 that was 1 month ago) * Metalious (Level 225 | Incinerating Pull) * keifglen65 (last known level: 153) * DarkInI_Midrafake (Level 225 | Upward Sphere Shine, Blood Torment Avalanche, & Sky Violation) * flipacoin102 (Last known level 154) * catnoo (level 155, created Shattered Dream) Category:Sdavis8343 ( last known level: level 111 * SpeechlessRoblox (Unbeknownst Bombing | Windy Escape | Spiked Firewall) * MaxFUNroblox1(Blind Terror | Colored Burn) * Pikachu6089 (Hell's Ascent)